Nik Kershaw
Nicholas David Kershaw, besser bekannt als Nik Kershaw, ist ein britischer Popmusiker, der für Songs wie "I Won't Let the Sun Go Down On Me", "The Riddle" und "Wouldn't It Be Good" zwischen den Jahren 1983 und 1989 bekannt ist. Leben Nik Kershaw wurde am 1. März 1958 in Bristol als Sohn eines Architekten und einer Opernsängerin geboren, zog aber 1959 mit seiner Familie nach Ipswich in die Grafschaft Suffolk. Da seine Eltern früh sein musikalisches Talent entdeckten, lernte er vier Instrumente: Klavier, Gitarre, Bass und Schlagzeug. Er besuchte die Northgate Grammar School for Boys und wurde dort mit 15 Jahren erstmals Mitglied einer Band, Thor, wo er nur Sänger war, da er noch keine Gitarre besaß. Später trat er der Band Half Pint Hog bei, die wie Thor keinen Erfolg hatte. Mit 17 Jahren verließ er die Schule und brach das Abitur ab, um sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren. Da seine Eltern ihn durch den Schulabbruch nicht finanziell unterstützen wollten, musste er sich eine Arbeit suchen, da er von der Musik noch nicht leben konnte. 1976 startete er eine Ausbildung im Arbeitsamt von Ipswich, aber schmiss den Job 1979 wieder, um der Reg Webb Band, später Fusion, beizutreten, mit der er 1979 das Album "I Ain't Singing Nothin" bzw. "Till I Hear from You" veröffentlichte. Die Neuveröffentlichung von 1980 enthält eine frühe Version von Human Racing. Zu komerziellen Erfolg brachte es die Band nie, meist wurden sie für Hochzeiten und Bar Mitzwas gebucht. Er verließ 1982 die Band, um als Solokünstler erfolgreich zu werden. Familie Seine Frau Sheri (bis 2003) lernte er während seiner Zeit in der Reg Webb Band kennen. Sie waren erst ein Jahr Freunde, bis sie zusammenkamen und am 1. Juli 1983 standesamtlichThe Kershaw File auf der Fanseite Nikmania (aufgerufen am 11. März 2017) heirateten. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind, Rudi, wurde am 12. Februar 1988 geboren. Das zweite Kind, Ryan, wurde 1990 geboren und leidet am Down-Syndrom. Wegen der Krankheit seines Sohnes hatte er auch TV-Auftritte zum Thema Down-Syndrom. Sein dritter Sohn Dylan wurde 1993 geboren, dieser vollzog sich später einer Geschlechtsumwandlung und trägt heute den Namen Izzy. Nik und Sheri trennten sich nach 20 Jahren Ehe im Jahr 2003. Am 20. Juni 2009 heiratete er seine zweite Frau Sarah, mit der er seit 2005 zusammen ist, und hat mit ihr einen Sohn namens Theo, der 2010 geboren wurde. Durch die Ehe hat er außerdem eine Stieftochter namens Renee, die 2003 geboren wurde.Singer Nik Kershaw where is he now auf express.co.uk Solokarriere Als er 1982 Fusion verließ, begann er, Songs zu schreiben, und diese auf Demotapes aufzunehmen. Diese schickte er an sämtliche Plattenfirmen, bekam jedoch nur Absagen. Deshalb gab er eine Anzeige bei der Zeitschrift Melody MakerNik Kershaw - I made millions from four songs auf telegraph.co.uk (aufgerufen am 11. März 2017) in Auftrag, um einen Manager zu finden. Mit dem Versprechen "I've done all the work, all you have to do is sell me. - Ich habe die Arbeit gemacht, alles, was Sie zu tun haben, ist mich zu verkaufen." versuchte er Interessenten anzulocken. Schließlich wurde sein Manager Mickey Modern und er unterschrieb einen Plattenvertrag bei MCA Records. Zu dieser Zeit wurde sein Name von Nicholas zu Nik geändert, um sich von den anderen Nicks im Musikbusiness abzuheben. Dabei entschied man sich für Nik, weil viele seinen Namen so schrieben und es aus seiner Sicht geschrieben gut aussehen wurde.Kershaw's Confessions - Interview aus dem Jahr 1984 (aufgerufen am 8. Februar 2016) Zuvor schlug man außerdem "Nik Berlin" vor, man entschied sich aber, bei seinem echten Namen zu bleiben.80's - Nik Kershaw - Interview aus dem Jahr 2010 (aufgeruen am 9. Februar 2016) Ab September 1983 veröffentlichte er unter diesem Label vier Alben und dazu durchschnittlich drei Singles, wobei er in den ersten Monaten so viele Fans gewann, dass einige dachten, dass alles von MCA erfunden sei. Dazu äußerte sich Kershaw in einem Interview im November 1984: Ab November 1985 senkte sich der Erfolg bis er sich 1989 vorwiegend aus dem Musikgeschäft zurückzog und Songs für andere Musiker, wie Elton John, schrieb. 1999 hatte er sein Comeback mit dem Album 15 Minutes und der Single Somebody Loves You. Seitdem veröffentlichte er drei weitere Alben, das letzte namens "Ei8ht" im Jahr 2012. Diskografie Hauptartikel --> Nik Kershaw/Diskografie *Human Racing (1984) *The Riddle (1984) *Radio Musicola (1986) *The Works (1989) *15 Minutes (1999) *To Be Frank (2001) *You've Got To Laugh (2006) *Ei8ht (2012) Trivia *Nik Kershaw brachte sich das Gitarre spielen selbst bei. *Er lernte in der Schule Geige spielen.Nobody Knows, and Nik Kershaw on Saturday Superstore (aufgerufen am 5. Mai 2016) *Seine Mutter sang im Kirchenchor und sein Vater war nebenberuflich Flötist, weshalb er früh mit Musik in Kontakt kam. *Sein Bruder Jonathan, der fünf Jahre älter ist, lebte in den 80er Jahren in Südfrankreich und war Delfintrainer. *Er ist im Vereinigen Königreich der erfolgreichste Solokünstler 1984 mit über 65 Wochen in den Singlecharts. *2006 gründete er das Label "Shorthouse Records", mit dem er seitdem seine Alben und Singles veröffentlicht. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Komponisten Kategorie:Sänger